Shadowed Emotions of A Broken Heart
by LydoChowee
Summary: My name’s Kagome Higurashi, I’m 17 years old, and I work for Kaede. Wondering what my job is? It’s to kill Naraku, a man who killed my family and my first love. Since the day I was born, I was Japan’s secret weapon against Naraku and his men.
1. Episode 1: My Life Story

A/N: I WILL SAY THIS ONLY ONCE, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.  
  
EPISODE 1: MY LIFE STORY  
  
My name's Kagome Higurashi, I'm 17 years old, and I work for Kaede. Wondering what my job is? It's to kill Naraku, a man who killed my family and my first love. Since the day I was born, I was Japan's secret weapon against Naraku and his men. I was taught to kill those who are a threat to me and anyone close to me. I was to protect those I love, but I failed. I failed to protect them, my parents, my brother, my love.  
  
The only people I have left are Kaede, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
Since a year ago, I have changed from a loving happy person to an emotionless being. I try to be happy for those I have left in my life, but I can't seem to bring the smile I once had back to my lips.  
  
My family was killed when I was 13 years old and I thought I had nothing left to live for, until 'he' came along.......  
  
A boy named Sephiroth came along and into my life; bringing the happiness and joy I once had back into my life. He was a handsome boy. Long silver hair, golden eyes, a typical handsome boy. He was of course human, just like me; that's what I thought until I found out that I wasn't fully human.  
  
We grew close and fell in love when I turned 14 years old and we dated since then.  
  
I never forgot the day he was killed. The day I held him in my arms before we were separated forever. The day I thought I'd die along with him, the day I never got to tell him how I felt, the day I lost the man I loved and never told him I loved him. The day I lost him to the heartless bastard, Naraku.  
  
My love died when I was 16 years old, almost a year now.  
  
The three words I never got to say to him when he left this world, the three words I never said to him was left unspoken, turning into thousands of things I wanted to say to him, but couldn't. I couldn't protect him like I should've. Now he's gone and out of my life..... forever.  
  
Now I'm 17 and living on with the pain inside me. I have to kill Naraku, I have to protect those I love, and I have to protect myself from the 'things' inside me that I was born with. The goddess of the heavens, and the goddess of the underworld, burning inside me pleading me to let them out, but I can't let that happen, because I can't control the power that lies beneath it all. I am a goddess.  
  
I, Kagome Higurashi, am The Goddess of The Heavens and The Goddess of The Underworld, created to protect the world from the demon, Naraku.  
  
***  
  
A/N: So, how was it? I know it's short, but this is the intro, so the next episode will be much longer. Wondering why I chose Sephiroth as her love? Well, he's in final fantasy 7 and he has silver hair, so, I thought it will go well what will happen in this next episode. That's all I'm going to tell you. ^.^.  
  
:::::Chewee:::::  
  
Please  
  
Review  
  
Why?  
  
Because...  
  
If you do I will continue the story...  
  
Want another reason?  
  
Because it makes me happy.  
  
And then you'll be happy because I'm happy. ^.^  
  
So lets all be one happy family!  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	2. Episode 2: The Figure

A/N: Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed ^.^. So far there aren't any questions, so I'll just go on with the story!  
  
EPISODE 2: THE FIGURE  
  
A figure in a black hooded coat walked silently down an alley and turned a corner. The rain poured on the ground in a perfect rhythm. The dark alley is silent, no sound could be heard, and not even the figure walking earlier could be heard.  
  
The figure appears in front of another figure that is sitting near a dumpster.  
  
"Why do we have to be here in an alley and near a dumpster Miroku?" The coated figure asked.  
  
The figure near the dumpster chuckled and said nothing but walked down the alley path turning a corner and heading towards the street.  
  
The coated figure followed the man known as Miroku.  
  
The two walked until they stopped in front of a café and walked inside and sat at a table where a girl with brown eyes, brown hair in a high pony tail, and her eyes on the table sat.  
  
The two figures took off their jacket and revealed themselves and sat down.  
  
"Kagome, Miroku, it's time you two showed up." The girl at the table said simply as a waiter brought over some menus.  
  
"Sango, I see you are impatient as ever?" The female across from her asked.  
  
"That pervert probably wouldn't have made it all the way here if you weren't with him, he'd probably be flirting." The girl Sango said as she glared at the man Miroku.  
  
"Sango, I wouldn't do such a thing." Miroku said while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Sango glared at Miroku and turned to the female in front of her, "So Kagome, what's up?" Sango asked.  
  
The girl Kagome didn't take her eyes off the menu, "Kaede said we have a new mission, and you have the information."  
  
The girl Kagome had emotionless lavender eyes, long silky shiny raven hair that reached her waist, pale skin, and looked like she could be a model without trying.  
  
"Yeah." Sango replied as she looked down at the menu and called over a waitress and ordered and the three began to talk.  
  
Kagome sat there, waiting for Sango to finish explaining the mission.  
  
"So, I have to distract them and what?" Kagome asked emotionlessly.  
  
"You have to seduce him and get him into a room and get info out of him." Sango replied a bit nervous.  
  
Kagome stared at Sango, "No." Kagome said simply.  
  
"Kagome, come on." Sango urged.  
  
"I am not doing something a slut should be doing." Kagome stated and then she arched an eyebrow, "And why should I be doing this when you could be doing this?"  
  
"Kagome, you know you look like a model, I look average, what man would follow me into a room?" Sango said laughing.  
  
Kagome frowned and stood up, "I'll meet you there."  
  
Kagome wore on her coat and walked out the café and disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Kagome's Pov  
  
Sephiroth, I can't do this. I can't just throw my body at a man and seduce him. I can't, it's not right..........  
  
I sit here, wearing this outfit, thinking of you. This was your favorite dress, the dress I wore when we first kissed....  
  
***  
  
Kagome stood in front of a club and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a lavender long silky dress that reached her ankle and waved at the end. The dress fit her body and every curve.  
  
Sango and Miroku stood by her and smiled and waved at her.  
  
Kagome walked slowly into the club earning whistles and rude calls.  
  
Kagome walked towards the back of the stage dodging people around her. She made it and walked on stage slowly and took the microphone and music began.  
  
Sango and Miroku stood back stage watching as the music began from her disc.  
  
I always thought that you can become an adult only by shedding enough tears but I stopped as I realized the confusion of the feelings locked up within me  
  
When I saw your sad lips mouthing the words "good bye"  
  
I begged you to stay with my painfully tight embrace  
  
Even though I laughing by your side like this  
  
You don't yet know that I love you  
  
Please realize these feelings that I can't find words for...  
  
I stopped the flow of time and waited,  
  
searching for you, my one and only  
  
and now those forgotten moments are starting to flow on once again  
  
Even though love is full of agitation  
  
people still live on by cuddling side by side  
  
having met each other on this star floating in the sky...  
  
When I end up talking to somebody it's because I fear that our love is coming to an end  
  
That's why every moment we spend together is like a priceless treasure  
  
Having you all for myself shouldn't be possible  
  
but I still get anxious when you get too nice to others  
  
This daily growing need to own you completely is so hard to bear...  
  
Because I can say that it's special,  
  
because lies and such are no more needed  
  
I can now look at my surging emotions without pretending  
  
That day I thought I had decided that if all I get is agitation  
  
I definitely don't want to fall in love ever again.  
  
But nevertheless, we ended up meeting each other  
  
We couldn't even make a promise when we parted  
  
and now I can't sleep at night because I'm so lonely  
  
Oh please tell me what your true feelings are...  
  
I stopped the flow of time and waited,  
  
searching for you, my one and only  
  
and now those forgotten moments are starting to flow on once again  
  
Agitation definitely wasn't all that I got  
  
Here we are, looking at the future together  
  
It's all because we met each other on this wide, wide sky...  
  
Kagome looked out at the crowed and she stared at the man she was suppose to get information out of and she winked at him.  
  
The man smiled and winked back.  
  
Kagome felt sick, the man was UGLY.  
  
Kagome walked off stage and walked over to the man slowly and seductively, swaying her hips side to side.  
  
"Hi." Kagome whispered in his ears softly. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'  
  
"Hey sexy." The man replied.  
  
Kagome grabbed his hands, "Let's go somewhere much quieter shall we?"  
  
The man just nodded and Kagome look him outside and walked into an alley way and shoved him against the wall really roughly.  
  
"Woah." The man chuckled.  
  
"No time for games." Kagome growled as she reached to the bottom of her dress and pulled it up and grabbed a dagger.  
  
"Tell me, where is Naraku." Kagome said as she pointed the dagger at the man's throat.  
  
He gulped and stuttered, "W-W-What are you talking about?"  
  
Kagome touched his throat and blood began to seep out of the cut her dagger had just made, "Don't fool around you idiot."  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
Kagome pushed her dagger a bit deeper, "Tell me, now."  
  
"H-He's somewhere in the South of Tokyo." The man answered quickly as Kagome pulled the dagger away and she looked at the man with disgust.  
  
"You worthless pig." With that Kagome threw her dagger straight through his throat, instantly killing him and she reached out and pulled her dagger out and she walked deeper into the alley and disappeared.  
  
The man lay on the ground, blood seeping through his neck.  
  
***  
  
A female figure sat in a dark corner of a room, clutching to her head as if she was in pain.  
  
She let out a cry of pain.  
  
"No, not now." She whispered.  
  
She fell to the floor holding her head, "Not now, not ever."  
  
She sat up again and her back hit the wall, "STOP!!!!!!!" She screamed as she collapsed to the floor.  
  
She laid there as her window cast the full moon's light onto her.  
  
"Damn you two." The figured whispered, "I won't let you, I wont, I can't control you, yet."  
  
****  
  
A/N: ^.^ Hehe, the next chapter will be much more interesting, I hope, in the meantime, review. Any questions, comments? If there are any questions, I'll try to answer it in the next episode.  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	3. Episode 3: The Silver Haired Figure

A/N: ^.^ Thanks for reviewing, and I got a review about making it a Kag/Sess. I'm not really sure if I should. I was going to make it an Inu/Kag. But ok, let's vote.  
  
Vote:  
  
Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
Or  
  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru  
  
Vote and we'll see.  
  
EPISODE 3: THE SILVER HAIRED FIGURE  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly as she looked around herself slowly, 'It happened again. Why?' Kagome thought as she sat up slowly and stretched. 'I know it's not the full moon, I know it's not the new moon either. Why does it happen during midnight?" Kagome thought as she stood up and walked across the empty room to the door.  
  
Kagome walked towards a door and opened it up, revealing a very clean bathroom.  
  
Kagome walked in and did her morning thing.  
  
Kagome came out and walked into a room, obviously her room, and began to change clothes.  
  
****  
  
Kagome walked down the busy streets slowly, looking straight ahead and at beautiful blossom trees.  
  
Kagome walked to a nearby park and sat down on a bench.  
  
Kagome looked around and saw a huge sakura tree that had just finished blooming.  
  
Kagome noticed a man standing in front of the tree, his back facing her.  
  
The man had long silver hair that reached his waist.  
  
"S-Sephiroth?" Kagome whispered as she stood up and stared at the figure, "I-I-It cant be."  
  
Kagome began to walk over to the figure but stopped when the man began to walk away. His hair swayed as a memory blasted through Kagome's mind.  
  
**  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kagome, isn't it beautiful?" A boy with long silver hair, golden eyes, a huge smile on his face asked.  
  
"It's so beautiful Sephiroth." Kagome replied.  
  
Sephiroth smiled as he caught a sakura blossom that fluttered down, "Kagome, here, smell it."  
  
Sephiroth reached out his hands and Kagome smelled it, "It smells so nice, hmmm."  
  
Sephiroth smiled and laughed.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
**  
  
"No, don't l-leave me." Kagome whispered as she ran after the man that had just left the park and turned a corner.  
  
Kagome ran after him, 'Sephiroth!' Kagome's mind screamed, 'Please, don't leave me!'  
  
Kagome turned the corner and stood there staring up ahead. No one was there. Kagome looked around hoping to see the man she was searching for, but no luck, she found nothing.  
  
Kagome walked back to the park and sat down under the sakura tree Kagome had seen the man earlier.  
  
"Why? Was it my imagination?" Kagome whispered as sakura blossoms fluttered down and got stuck to her hair and on the ground all around her, "I miss you so much." Kagome whispered.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as painful memories from the past enveloped her as a pulse of purple light pulsed through her.  
  
***  
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome's Pov  
  
We ran down the empty halls, the echo of stomping feet behind us grew louder as we ran and turned a corner. I fell to my knees; my legs couldn't work anymore because they were now sore.  
  
You pulled onto my, helping me up, urging me to go on. I tried as I got up and we ran again. We ran towards a door that we thought was our escape route, but it was a dead end.  
  
The steps grew louder and louder as we held one another. I was so scared.  
  
We turned to the entrance where men with loaded guns pointing at us.  
  
You looked at me as I looked back at you. You smiled at me, a soft reassuring smile, a smile that told me everything was going to be ok, but I knew things weren't going to turn out that way.  
  
I returned the smile as tears ran down my cheeks and hit the cold floor where we stood.  
  
I could hear the gunshots being fired and all of a sudden there was a coursing pain on my lower belly and my left shoulder as I flew back and hit the cold floor.  
  
It hurt so much.  
  
I turned my head, seeing you lying on the floor same as me, but blood was everywhere. You weren't moving and I would only hear my breathing. I tried to move my hand, but it wouldn't move. I tried to call out to you, but nothing came out. I wanted to say 'I love you,' but I couldn't.  
  
"Sephiroth." I whispered before darkness enveloped me and hearing a bunch of yelling.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
****  
  
"Sephiroth." Kagome whispered as she suddenly felt something wet on her cheeks. She reached up and touched her cheeks. "I-I'm crying." Kagome whispered.  
  
Kagome hung her head low, "I still remember that day, that day they took you away from me." Kagome whispered as Kagome's hands gripped onto her jeans as a tear fell onto her hand and slid off and onto her jeans. "I never got to tell you I loved you."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ok, PLEASE VOTE! I need votes for this episode, because the person that has the most votes will appear soon. Please review and vote!  
  
Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
Or  
  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru  
  
VOTE NOW PLEASE!  
  
REVIEW AND VOTE  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	4. Episode 4: Silver Hair and Golden Eyes

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and voting... The winning pair is ...  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome!!! It'll be a Sess/Kag story!  
  
Does a little dance  
  
Inuyasha: *Walks up to Chau and whacks her on the head* Baka  
  
Chau: OW!! HEY! What was THAT for?!  
  
Inuyasha: T-T For making it a Kag/Sess  
  
Chau: -_-'You'll always have Kikyo...  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah huh... *Walks away*  
  
EPISODE 4: SILVER HAIR AND GOLDEN EYES  
  
Kagome sat in a room with Kaede, Sango, and Miroku as Kagome just stared off at the wall, listening to everything she said.  
  
"We are going to have a new comer, and he will be working with you Kagome." Kaede said as she waited for an outraged roar.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled as she sat up and slammed her hands on the table, making it shake.  
  
"You heard me, it's time you have someone to work with."  
  
"Hell no, im out of her!" Kagome yelled as she left the room.  
  
"Damn that guy whatever his name is, he has to work with me?!" Kagome yelled all the way down the hall as people stared.  
  
Kagome walked outside growling, 'Only Sephiroth works with me.' Kagome thought, 'Now I have a newb and I have to protect him.'  
  
Kagome walked to the park where she remembered the silver haired man.  
  
Kagome saw someone near a bench sitting.  
  
Kagome walked closer and the person had long silver hair.  
  
"Sephiroth." Kagome whispered as she shook her head no, 'NO! It's not him.' Kagome thought as she walked closer to the person sitting and Kagome looked at the man, who she found out was a demon.  
  
"A demon." Kagome whispered.  
  
The demon looked up at her, "What do you want human?" He asked.  
  
Kagome growled as she noticed his eyes were golden and lacked emotions.  
  
Kagome glared, "I cant believe I thought you were him." Kagome whispered as she walked away.  
  
The man looked at Kagome as she walked away, 'She is an odd human.'  
  
Kagome walked out of the park and ran home. She wanted to be alone. Alone to think. Alone to sulk.  
  
Kagome made it home as she walked to her front steps and sat down.  
  
"I miss him." Kagome whispered as she looked up at the sun as she covered her eyes, "I miss you."  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked straight ahead and saw a tree as she walked up to it and sat down.  
  
Kagome sat there, thinking.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
A newb... I have to protect him.. Kaede should've known better. I can't even protect Sephiroth, how am I supposed to protect a newb?  
  
Kaede will be sorry for making me do this. She knows I'm still trying to get over him and she has a newb be my partner. I can't believe her.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
***  
  
Next day  
  
***  
  
Kagome walked down a hall filled with people holding weapons and talking to one another. It was their hideout where they hung out and talked and usually planned attacks with Naraku.  
  
Kagome wore a black and red checkered skirt with a black belt handing loosely, a black shirt with a dead bunny, black boots, and black eyeliner.  
  
Kagome mumbled under her breath as she walked into a room.  
  
Kagome looked up at Kaede and she leaned onto the wall.  
  
"Alright, show me the newb and I'll decide if he's good or not." Kagome said as she waited.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Kaede simply said, "Surprise Kagome."  
  
Kagome waited as a door behind Kaede opened, revealing the man from the day before.  
  
"YOU!" Kagome yelled as she pointed at him and the she looked at Kaede with tear filled eyes, "HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
Everyone stared at Kagome in shock, even Sesshoumaru.  
  
"YOU KNOW 'HE'S' DEAD AND YOU SEND IN A LOOK ALIKE?" Kagome yelled as she shook her head and the tears flew away, "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" With that said Kagome stormed out of the room and walked down the hall as people moved out of her way as Kagome stomped outside and walked home.  
  
**  
  
"I'm very sorry Sesshoumaru." Kaede said to Sesshoumaru, "She is getting over a lost lover who happen to look like you, well, only the hair and eye color."  
  
"It's alright Grandmother." Sesshoumaru replied as he looked down at the women.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out the door and walked down the hall, following Kagome.  
  
**  
  
Kagome stared down at the floor as she walked all the way home.  
  
It was getting dark and Kagome had been walking around the same block over and over again.  
  
Kagome suddenly froze as she felt something inside her burn.  
  
"No.... Not now." Kagome whispered as she ran home as fast as she could. She held up her wrist and her eyes widened, it was 11: 58 only two more minutes until Midnight.  
  
Kagome ran into her house as she shut the door and run into a room and shut it and held her head.  
  
"Stop." Kagome whispered.  
  
Suddenly it stopped.  
  
Kagome was surprised, it never stopped immediately, it usually lasted about 10 minutes until Kagome could control the pain.  
  
Kagome leaned onto a wall and slid down as she sat there.  
  
The goddesses inside her began to try and change Kagome into the goddess she is ever since Sephiroth died.  
  
It was the pain, sorrow, and emptiness that caused it, the feelings made her vulnerable for the change to occur and it began since his death. Kagome had noticed it too, and since then she tried to hide it.  
  
***  
  
Early morning came as Kagome changed into low rise black jeans and a violet shirt.  
  
Kagome arrived at her destination, the hideout.  
  
Kagome walked down the hall as she saw Sango who walked up to her as well.  
  
"Kagome." Sango whispered, "Are you alright? I asked Kaede to remove him from being your partner, but she refused."  
  
"Let that old hag let him be my partner." Kagome growled.  
  
Sango was taken back by the comment, Kagome was always kind to them, now Kagome seemed like someone else was taking over her.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango and Sango noticed her pupils turning into slits and back to normal as she walked away.  
  
Kagome saw Sesshoumaru walking down the hall as she stared at him and walked past him as she walked into Kaede's office.  
  
Kaede saw Kagome and watched as Kagome sat down.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Save it." Kagome growled trying to be nice, "I respected you Kaede, I even considered you as a grandmother, and you know how much I love Sephiroth and now you bring a look alike?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "Kagome, you don't understand, he is my nephew."  
  
Kagome stared at her, "Why are you letting him be my partner and now someone else's?"  
  
Kaede shrugged, "He wanted someone well trained so he wouldn't have to worry about you."  
  
Kagome laughed, a laugh that said how stupid, not a I'm laughing because it's funny and I'm happy. "Very funny."  
  
"Kagome, you may think you're the best, but there are people out there who are much better than you." Kaede pointed out, "Like Naraku."  
  
Kagome stood up, "No one is stronger than me, not Naraku, not even your nephew." Kagome said as she left.  
  
[Kagome is supposed to be mean ok? Remember, she lost her love!]  
  
Kagome closed the door and bumped into someone as she looked up and saw Sesshoumaru as she continued walking, but was stopped by a hand holding onto her wrist.  
  
Kagome turned and saw Sesshoumaru holding her wrist.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't you think for one second that you are better than me human." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome.  
  
"I'm not thinking, I know." Kagome said as she did a spin and her leg went under Sesshoumaru's and Sesshoumaru landed on the ground on his back as Kagome walked off.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up and stared at Kagome, "That bitch."  
  
[Sesshoumaru is a bit out of character, I know, but I like making him different.]  
  
****  
  
A/NL YES IT IS A KAG/SESS!!! It won the vote, so don't kill me if you wanted Kag/Inu... anywho review please.. Nect episode will me much more interesting.  
  
Review  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	5. Episode 5: Rubies

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! Keep it up!!!!!  
  
EPISODE 5: RUBIES  
  
Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede sat in a meeting room talking as Kagome just stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Kagome, do you find the ceiling fascinating?" Kaede asked as she looked at Kagome from the corner of her eye.  
  
Kagome didn't take her eyes off the ceiling, "Much more fascinating than this conversation will ever get."  
  
Kaede sighed, "Kagome, I know you don't want a partner and all, but please, work with him."  
  
Kagome snorted, "What ever."  
  
"That wasn't lady like." Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
Kagome growled, "You want me to show you lady like?" Kagome asked suddenly getting pissed off.  
  
Sango stared at Kagome, 'Something's wrong with her.'  
  
Kagome sat down and crossed her arms, "So, you want Sango and Miroku to do their thing and you want me and dog boy over to go where?" Kagome asked as she heard a growl come from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sango and Miroku have their own job, and for you two, you are going to go to the mall." Kaede simply replied.  
  
Kagome arched and eyebrow, "The mall? What? Go shopping and spend all of dog boy's money?" Kagome asked a bit sarcastically.  
  
"No." Kaede said.  
  
Kagome groaned.  
  
"Just go and there will be a surprise guess there." Kaede said as she looked at Kagome, seeing her smirk.  
  
"A surprise eh?" Kagome asked as she stood up and stretch, causing her shirt to go up and her belly showing, "Sound like fun." With that Kagome walked out the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed behind her as they exited the room.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome had gone home and changed into different clothes as Sesshoumaru sat in her living room and waited.  
  
Sesshoumaru admired Kagome's house, it was neat and clean. Everything matched something. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to a picture on a table as he looked at it. It was facing down, so he lifted it up.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the picture. The guy in the picture looked almost like Sesshoumaru, except he was a bit shorter and was human and different features.  
  
Sesshoumaru put the picture back down as he looked up at the stairs, 'I guess that's why she doesn't like me.' Sesshoumaru thought as he smirked, 'Pathetic humans and their weak little hearts.'  
  
Kagome came down the stairs as Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, and he didn't know why, but he was suddenly staring at her.  
  
Kagome wore low rise short shorts, a blue shirt that had little ruffles on the arms, boots, and blue eye shadow.  
  
"Are you done staring?" Kagome suddenly asked as she grabbed her keys.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, "The question is are you ready?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked out the door with Kagome following as Kagome pressed a button on her keys and a garage door opened, revealing a silver car.  
  
Kagome walked to the car and got in as Sesshoumaru walked slowly to it and got in as Kagome drove off towards the mall in silence.  
  
Sesshoumaru would once and a while steel glances at Kagome without her noticing, or he thought she didn't notice.  
  
Kagome sighed as she felt his eyes on her, "Would you stop staring?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "It's hard not to stare at a body like that."  
  
Kagome glared at him as she continued driving as she parked the car and the two walked into the mall.  
  
***  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru entered the mall as they walked around.  
  
Kagome glanced to her right where she saw a couple of men at the food court wearing all black and looked suspicious. Kagome continued walking as she glanced around when she heard a loud crash and she smirked, "Showtime."  
  
Sesshoumaru heard a crash and heard Kagome whisper 'Showtime' and Kagome suddenly began to run.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around as she growled, "Stupid wench." Sesshoumaru whispered as he followed Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru were on the second floor and whoever caused the crash was on the first floor.  
  
Kagome jumped on the edge of the railing and she did a back flip and landed on the first floor with a thud on her feet.  
  
Kagome whipped her hair back and smirked as she stood in front of 3 men wearing black, who seemed to panicked at the sight of her.  
  
"I-Its Kagome." They whispered to one another.  
  
"I'm glad you know me, to bad it won't be for long." Kagome said as she saw two more men run up to them as one of them tried to attack her.  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped down and joined Kagome as people around them ran off.  
  
Kagome stretched, "Lets get this over with, before we do, why are you here anyways?"  
  
They looked at one another and smiled, suddenly one of them threw down something on the ground, causing smoke to go everywhere as people began to run around screaming.  
  
Kagome smirked, it wasn't going to work on her, and she still had other senses.  
  
Kagome heard footsteps coming at her as she dodged and grabbed the person's arm and kicked whoever it was in the gut as she heard a moan of pain and she let the person fall as she smirked and she cracked her knuckles.  
  
The smoke cleared as she saw them taking off.  
  
"Cowards like you don't deserve to live!" Kagome yelled as she ran after them as her eyes flashed into slits and she jumped up in the air and landed on one of the men's shoulder and kicked him on the back and she jumped off.  
  
Sesshoumaru attacked the other 3 as they all landed on the floor moaning.  
  
"Now back to the question, why are you here?" Kagome asked as she saw a bag in one of the men's hand, "Oh." Kagome said as she reached out and grabbed the bag and looked in it. There were rubies in them. "Tough luck." Kagome smirked as she looked over at Sesshoumaru and passed him the back.  
  
Kagome jumped up to the second floor as Sesshoumaru followed and they left the mall unnoticed.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome walked into Kaede's office as Sesshoumaru threw the bag filled with rubies on the desk.  
  
"Where you looking for these?" Kagome asked as she seated herself in the chair in front of Kaede.  
  
Kaede smiled, "Why yes." Kaede looked through it and smiled, "Great job Kagome, as usual, and you too Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome smirked, "Anytime." Kagome stood up and stretched. [She does that a lot -_-]  
  
"I think I'll just go home and rest." Kagome said as she walked to the door and Sesshoumaru blocked the door. Kagome frowned, "What are YOU doing?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, up close Kagome was very beautiful.  
  
Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru out of the way and she left.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as she left.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I'd advise you not to fall for that girl." Kaede advised.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "For a human like her?"  
  
"Hehe, don't underestimate her Sesshoumaru." Kaede said as she looked at Sesshoumaru, "She has two goddesses inside her blood; she won't hesitate to kill you if she has to."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his grandmother, "Goddesses?"  
  
"Yes, she fell into depression and the goddesses would've come out, but I don't know why it hasn't yet, she must be controlling it." Kaede said as she fell into thought, "I want you to make sure she is never harmed in any battles."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, "From the way it looks she can take care of herself."  
  
"Maybe, but if she happens to take a liking in you, she might risk her life to protect you." Kaede said as she looked through some paper.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out the room and closed the door.  
  
**  
  
'Goddesses inside her? How?' Sesshoumaru thought as he smiled, 'The girl surprises me more and more.'  
  
***  
  
Kagome walked down the empty streets as she walked to her house and took a shower.  
  
Kagome changed into pajamas and walked to her bed as she laid down, 'Sesshoumaru isn't that bad, at least I don't have to protect him.' Kagome snorted at that, 'that idiot thinks just because I'm human I can't kick his ass... well, technically I'm not all human I guess.' Kagome thought as she sat up, 'I have two goddesses inside me, if I let them out, I don't know what might happen, and maybe I can kill Naraku with my goddess power.' Kagome thought as she shook her head, 'Too much thinking, forget it.'  
  
Kagome laid back as she closed her eyes and fell into darkness.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Alright, more action coming soon please review, the more I get, the faster I update!  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	6. Episode 6: You

EPISODE 6: YOU  
  
A week past by as Kagome and Sesshoumaru would sit in an empty room in silence. Kaede didn't have any jobs for them, so they just hung around, if you ask me, I think sitting around is boring.  
  
Kagome stood up from her seat in the room and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshoumaru asked in a monotone voice.  
  
Kagome stopped and turned towards him with tired eyes, "This is boring, if she doesn't have a job, might as well go do something."  
  
Kagome walked out the door and down the hall, leaving.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed along, it was his job to be with Kagome at all times, besides when they went home. The reason was because they were partners.  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Sesshoumaru following her and she sighed, "Why don't you entertain yourself or something, go find a hooker or something."  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned at the comment but said nothing.  
  
Kagome continued walking as Sesshoumaru followed not to far behind her.  
  
**  
  
Kagome sat on a bench in the park next to Sesshoumaru. The two sat in silence half the time, other than that, it was annoying each other.  
  
The sun was setting as Kagome lifted her head up as the wind caressed her face. She let out a sigh as she opened her eyes and stared out towards the sunset.  
  
"It's beautiful." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
Kagome turned her head towards Sesshoumaru, not beleaving her ears, him thinking that this was beautiful? Ha.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Kagome whispered as memoried flooded her mind. Kagome looked down, "WE use to come out here and watch the sun set when we had time." Kagome whispered.  
  
"We?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome blushed and shook her head, "N-Nothing."  
  
"Is it 'him'?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
[Him= Sephiroth, We= Kagome and Sephiroth, who is now dead.]  
  
Kagome looked down at her hand which had a ring on her wedding finger.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed it and looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome made a small laugh, which was rare.  
  
"He gave me this ring, promising that when we got old enough, we would get married." Kagome whispered as her eyes began to water.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the girl in front of him as her eyes began to water.  
  
Kagome shook her head, realizing who she was talking to, "Come on, lets get going."  
  
Kagome stood up and began to walk away.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand, "Kagome."  
  
Kagome turned to him.  
  
"I'm not him."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "I don't see you as 'him', I see you as Sesshoumaru, the big ass who is my new partner." Kagome joked.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned, "And you are the annoying bitch from hell."  
  
Kagome glared at him, "Technically, you can say that." Kagome laugh, thinking about it, Kagome was the goddess of the underworld, so, it does kind of mean that.  
  
****  
  
Kagome sat in front of her door steps looking out at the birds flying around and chirping.  
  
"I wish I could have wings and fly off." Kagome whispered.  
  
"That will never happen for a human like you." Came a voice.  
  
Kagome sighed, knowing exactly who it was, Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome stood up as she straightened her clothes out.  
  
Kagome was wearing a black shirt that clung to her body, a black skirt, fishnets, and boots that reached her calves.  
  
"You look nice today." Sesshoumaru commented, "In fact, you always do."  
  
Kagome frowned, "Don't try to flatter me."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
Kagome walked towards the street, but turned around and faced Sesshoumaru and she reached out her hand and touched Sesshoumaru's hair, who in turn growled.  
  
Kagome pulled away and walked off, "Nice hair, but my hair is soft and silkier."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he followed her.  
  
***  
  
Somewhere unknown  
  
"What shall we do about her? Her goddess within will increase in time and..."  
  
"Kill her."  
  
"Yes Naraku."  
  
****  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned a corner as she saw a couple of men in black and she smirked, "It seems like we have some company."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything.  
  
The men spotted them and Kagome dashed off.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and followed, 'What does she thing she's doing?'  
  
Kagome ran into an alley and climbed the ladders to the roofs.  
  
They were followed and Kagome stood up there stretching.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Oh, more space is much more fun."  
  
The men appeared and Kagome smiled as her hands were covered in chains that reached the floor. Kagome smiled as she ran at the men with arms wrapped in chain and swiped at them with the extra chain hanging down.  
  
Kagome swung gracefully as she turned to a man who had looked odd and Kagome jumped back as she dropped her chains.  
  
"You." Kagome whispered. She recognized him, he was one of the people who shot Sephiroth.  
  
Kagome's eyes turned into slits with swirls of red as she stared at the person in front of her.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome, now sensing something different, it was like she got a huge boost of energy.  
  
Kagome's fingernails began to change as they turned into long claws.  
  
Kagome stared at the man. Her eyes had slits and swirls around the slits as one eyes had makeup looking eyeliner with the lines going down the eye to her cheek.  
  
Kagome's opened her mouth, revealing fangs.  
  
Kagome charged at the man as her eyes flashed blood red as she dug her claws into the man.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched in shock at the sight, Kagome smelled nothing like a human or a demon.  
  
Kagome pulled her claws out as she turned back to normal state as she suddenly collapsed as Sesshoumaru ran over with his speed and caught Kagome.  
  
Her hands were covered in blood and the streaks down her eyes like three tears were gone.  
  
'I have to tell Kaede about this.' Sesshoumaru thought as he brought Kagome home and headed to Kaede.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Alright, I'm going to boost the story a bit, making it go by faster. ^_^ Kagome's scary! I have a picture of the state she was in with the claws and all, but I cant seem to scan it. -_-; but anywho..  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
V 


	7. Episode 7: The Album

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up!  
  
EPISODE 7: THE ALBUM  
  
Kagome groaned as she fluttered her eyes open and looked around herself.  
  
Kagome noticed and realized she was in her own room and not somewhere else where she might freak.  
  
Kagome sat up slowly as she felt pounding in her head as she groaned.  
  
"You sound great."  
  
Kagome looked around her room and looked at her door and saw Sesshoumaru leaning against the door frame.  
  
Kagome groaned louder as she fell back on the bed.  
  
"What are YOU doing here, in my house?" Kagome asked with her eyes closed as she heard Sesshoumaru walked into her room and open the window drapes.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes a bit and squinted as she closed her eyes and rolled over in bed and fell off of it and hit the floor.  
  
Kagome let out a groan of pain as she just laid there like an idiot.  
  
"Not so graceful in the morning now are we?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked over to Kagome and nudged her with his foot.  
  
Kagome growled as she whacked his foot away.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he knelt down to Kagome and pocked her. [Kind of immature if u ask me. -_-]  
  
Kagome growled as she kicked him away, earning a growl from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Don't touch me." Kagome growled as she sat up slowly and stared at Sesshoumaru, whose face was only inches away. Kagome had never noticed how handsome he looked up close. Kagome blushed as she breathed lowly.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he noticed her blushing as he stood up, "Get dressed."  
  
Sesshoumaru left the room and closed the door as Kagome jumped up gracefully and smiled as she walked into the bathroom and did her normal thing. Kagome came out wet and in a towel as she began to change.  
  
Kagome changed into a blue skirt, a black shirt, a blue scarf, and boots.  
  
Kagome walked out into the living room, finding Sesshoumaru looking at something as she walked up from behind and she stared at what he was looking at.  
  
Her album book.  
  
Kagome stared at him as he flipped the pages and saw a picture of Sephiroth.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the picture, she hadn't looked at her album book since Sephiroth died.  
  
Sesshoumaru smelled water and salt as he turned and saw Kagome looked at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome as he closed the book quickly and placed it into the box he found it in near the chair.  
  
Kagome turned and walked into the kitchen and came back in a couple of minutes with cups of tea.  
  
Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a cup as he took it and eyed Kagome, seeing if she was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru whispered to Kagome. [SORRY?!]  
  
Kagome looked up and gave a small smile, "It's alright." Kagome whispered, "I guess I should get over him."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Take all the time you need, don't rush away from your heart."  
  
Kagome nodded as she looked at the box and walked over to it and took the album book out and sat next to Sesshoumaru, who was a bit confused.  
  
Kagome opened it slowly as she took in a deep breathe.  
  
In the front page was a picture of Kagome as a little girl and her family, a picture of Kagome and her mother, and a couple of other family pictures.  
  
Kagome turned the couple of pages as she got to one that had a silver haired man, Sephiroth.  
  
Kagome smiled as she touched the picture.  
  
"It hurts." Sesshoumaru whispered to Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded, "It does, knowing he's not here anymore, he died so young."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded as he stared at the pictures of Kagome and Sephiroth smiling happily.  
  
'She was so happy.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"I use to be so happy." Kagome whispered, "And now...."  
  
Sesshoumaru finished for her, "A cold hearted person."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Kagome turned her head towards Sesshoumaru and stared at him, "Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being here and talking with me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Are we friends?" Kagome asked as she made a small smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked like he was in thought as he looked down at Kagome, "Hmmmm... let me see..."  
  
Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru with her hip as she got up and threw the album into the box and closed it.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over and put his hand on Kagome's head, "Sure, why not."  
  
Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru playfully as she walked out her front door, smiling a real smile she hadn't smiled in a long time.  
  
Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, 'He's changing me.' Kagome thought, 'Sesshoumaru.'  
  
A/N: OoOooOoOooH Out of Char don't you think? But I love it that way! YES I DO!!!!!!! AND YOU DO TOOO I KNOW IT! ADMIT IT! Anywho.. REVIEW PLEASE AND ALSO READ MY OTHER STORIES!  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V 


	8. Episode 8: Renewed Heart

A/N: Thanks for those of you who reviewed! ^_^ as usual, I thank you guys!  
  
EPISODE 8: RENEWED HEART  
  
Kagome sat in Kaede's office with Sesshoumaru as she fumbled with her hair.  
  
Kagome tugged at her hair and tried to straightening it out.  
  
"So, you two want a new job?" Kaede asked Kagome and Sesshoumaru after a long talk.  
  
Sesshoumaru just nodded.  
  
"Alright, there is supposedly a meeting at the abandoned café on the back of the Sakura club." Kaede said, before she could finish Kagome was out of her chair and out the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru just sighed as he followed Kagome.  
  
Kagome walked home as she prepared to change into something she could move in.  
  
Kagome had changed into a black shirt, black low rise skirt, black boots, and a black trench coat.  
  
Kagome saw Sesshoumaru sitting in the living room waiting for her as she walked to the door and walked out with Sesshoumaru close behind.  
  
*  
  
Kagome walked down the street quietly with her hands in her coat pockets as she would glance around.  
  
Kagome turned a corner as she turned to Sesshoumaru whispering to him, "Ready?"  
  
"Always." Was his answer and Kagome then ran forward.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed her as Kagome ran towards the building and stood up against the wall.  
  
Kagome reached looked up and saw a railing as she jumped and grabbed it and pulled herself up.  
  
Sesshoumaru did the same thing as Kagome did as Kagome walked over to a square on the roof.  
  
Kagome knelt down and touched it as she pulled it open.  
  
Kagome looked down as she saw a couple of people talking.  
  
Kagome listened to the group of men talk as Sesshoumaru knelt beside her.  
  
"Boss wants us to get her, how are we going to get her? The others died going after that bitch." A man said as one of the others answered.  
  
"We trap her."  
  
"How about kill her in her sleep."  
  
"Her goddesses will act and kill us before we get her."  
  
"Then how?"  
  
Kagome listened intently, they were talking about her, she knew.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, knowing she understood everything.  
  
Kagome began to feel dizzy as she swayed a bit and was about to fall in as she kicked a rock her foot.  
  
"There's someone here."  
  
Sesshoumaru caught Kagome before she fell through the opened ceiling.  
  
"How troublesome." Sesshoumaru mumbled as she sat her up, "Kagome." Sesshoumaru began to shake Kagome, but no use, she was out.  
  
"What the hell?" Sesshoumaru whispered confused about how Kagome was out like that.  
  
"Don't let them.... Take over me... Sephiroth." Kagome whispered as a tear rolled down Kagome's cheek.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome as he heard someone behind him and he jumped up, barely missing a bullet.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he held Kagome with one of his arms and the other he used his claw to rip the men to pieces.  
  
Sesshoumaru placed Kagome on the floor against the wall as he scanned the area.  
  
'There were about 10 of them... That was only 3.' Sesshoumaru thought as he heard a muffled sound behind him and he turned and saw Kagome being held by a couple of men while the others holding weapons.  
  
Kagome's eyes looked like she was sleepy as she kicked and pulled, but no use.  
  
"No use of struggling bitch." One of the men holding Kagome teased.  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed as she suddenly glowed and the men flew away from her.  
  
Kagome snarled as she suddenly grew claws and Kagome turned to the men and began to cut them limb from limb without mercy.  
  
Kagome stood in the center off all the torn up men as she began to shake and her claws disappeared.  
  
Sesshoumaru began to walk over slowly, only to be yelled at.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome yelled as she held her head tightly.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, "Let me help."  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached out and saw someone behind Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't think as he ran and picked Kagome up and jumped in the air, only to have the person who was behind Kagome give him a deep gash on the back.  
  
Sesshoumaru placed Kagome on the roof of the building and jumped at the person who just touched him.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled as he jumped at the man, slashing his claws at him, tearing him into tiny pieces of meat.  
  
Kagome stood on the ceiling staring at Sesshoumaru as he jumped by her side and picked Kagome up.  
  
Sesshoumaru headed back to Kagome's place.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered as she watched him glide through the sky as his hair flowed around him in the breeze.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced down and smirked, "Almost got yourself killed woman." Sesshoumaru teased.  
  
Kagome's eyes shown with something Sesshoumaru couldn't tell what.  
  
Kagome made a small smiled as she dug her face into him.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome whispered.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I was being weak... I could've died." Kagome whispered, "You got hurt."  
  
"It wasn't a big deal. Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked as he jumped in front of Kagome's front door.  
  
Kagome nodded, "I think so."  
  
"You just suddenly fainted."  
  
"I think I got dizzy." Kagome replied.  
  
"It was more then that."  
  
Kagome looked away as Sesshoumaru placed Kagome on her feet.  
  
"I think it's because they were talking about me.... And my goddesses." Kagome whispered. "The more I hear about it.. or something connecting to the goddesses.. I just lose control and kill or I just pass out from something."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, satisfied with the answer and Kagome went into her house waving good bye to Sesshoumaru as she closed the door.  
  
**  
  
Kagome leaned on the wall of her door as she sighed, "Damn Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered, "You just had to come into my life."  
  
Kagome walked into her room thinking to herself when she suddenly heard a voice.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked around, a bit scared of what might happen.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked around everywhere, not sensing anything.  
  
"Don't bother looking, you can't see me."  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she began to search through her room.  
  
"Rem."  
  
"Serena"  
  
"Rem? Serena?" Kagome repeated.  
  
"Your goddesses."  
  
"Oh shit, things are getting to my head." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"He's changing you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
"No he's not. And how would you know?"  
  
"Once he heals your heart, we're sealed again, until emotional pain and sadness overtakes you, then we emerge."  
  
"And..." Kagome said.  
  
"You cant let us out."  
  
"I thought you wanted to be out." Kagome said a bit confused as she sat on her bed.  
  
"We did.. but Naraku just wants us out and then he'll kill you."  
  
"What does that have to do with you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Once you're dead, we are not in any realm."  
  
"Realm?"  
  
"The underworld and the heavens."  
  
Kagome remained silent, "Where the dead go?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then tell me." Kagome began as she began to feel her heart ache, "Where is Sephiroth."  
  
Silence  
  
"W-Where is he then? In heaven or..." Kagome began.  
  
"He's in heaven Kagome. Happy that you're alive and well and finding someone new."  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears, "How can I find someone new when I constantly think of him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You think of Sesshoumaru."  
  
"NO!" Kagome yelled, "I still love Sephiroth." Kagome whispered.  
  
"You still do, but you love Sesshoumaru as well."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "Why does everyone in my life disappear? My family and then Sephiroth... Soon it'll me Sango, Miroku, and then Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Then prevent it."  
  
"How?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Let us guide you."  
  
"... How does that work?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just listen to our voice."  
  
"But why do I kill? Why do I sometimes feel like exploding?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Its self defense, whenever you are in danger, we take over and help you fight."  
  
"But....." Kagome began.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Yeah, how." Kagome said.  
  
"We are inside you... In a dark room where you lock us.. Keeping us from the world outside. You are the one who will let us out and who will keep us in. Once you choose to let us out, then we take over your body. If you keep us in... we'll continue as it is."  
  
Kagome nodded, "That's it?"  
  
"Yes, that's it."  
  
"So.. you guys are like what inside me?"  
  
"We're in our form, but smaller and in a dark room that's all."  
  
"Is it lonely?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Only your loneliness makes it dark in here."  
  
"So if I'm happy.. then?"  
  
"Then we are here enjoying ourselves or. either just like asleep."  
  
"Asleep?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, whenever you are happy, there is no need for us to be out,.. go it's kind of like we are shut away and put to sleep."  
  
"I see." Kagome said as she began to smile.  
  
"Smiling wont help.. You have to be emotionally healed and happy."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Alright."  
  
Silence  
  
"Hey?"  
  
silence  
  
"You there?" Kagome asked.  
  
Silence  
  
Kagome shrugged as she went to bed.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Kind of weird. oh well.. Please review! 


	9. Episode 9: Why?

EPISODE 9: WHY?  
  
Kagome sat up in her bed slowly as she groggily moaned as she blocked her eyes with her arm from the light that was emitting into her room.  
  
"What... the." Kagome groaned as she began to blink, "I don't remember leaving the drapes open." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Boo."  
  
Kagome groaned as she fell back onto the bed as she pulled her covers over her head.  
  
"Wake up Kagome."  
  
"I don't want to." Kagome whined, knowing who was in her room. [No, I wonder huh?]  
  
"Kagome." Came the stern voice.  
  
Kagome kicked her covers off and got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
Kagome came out minutes later and began to fix her bed, still mumbling about random things.  
  
"I see you're not a morning person."  
  
"Only when I wake up to see you, hear you, smell you, feel you, whatever, just name it."  
  
Kagome sat on her bed as she yawned and reached for a brush and brushed through her hair.  
  
"Hurry, I haven't had breakfast yet, we'll get something to eat."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're paying right?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a chuckle, "Of course Kagome, no one would want you to waste your money now would we?" Sesshoumaru asked sarcastically.  
  
"^_^ I see we understand one another now." Kagome chimed as she got up and walked to her closet and began to change.  
  
Kagome came out in a white bell sleeved shirt, a pair of dark blue low rise jeans, and shoes.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
**  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru seated in a restaurant with Kagome still yawning.  
  
"Are you really that tired?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome as he took a sip of his tea.  
  
Kagome took a sip of her tea as well and nodded, "Yeah, I stayed up talking to myself, so...... you get the point."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded slowly as he kept drinking, "Talking to yourself? It must've been a very interesting little talk."  
  
"Yes it was." Kagome said as she smiled.  
  
"Mind telling me what was it about?" Sesshoumaru asked placing his tea down.  
  
Kagome grinned, "Talking about how sexy Sesshoumaru is." Kagome said as she did a little growling noise.  
  
Sesshoumaru just laughed, "Oh really?"  
  
Kagome just laughed as she felt relieved, 'it's been a while since I laughed.' Kagome thought as she stared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared back at Kagome' lavender orbs when suddenly interrupted with their orders brought to them.  
  
The tow ate, talking about random things like movies, songs, and interests.  
  
The two finished eating as they began to walk around the city a bit.  
  
**  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru wondered aimlessly around the city, just enjoying one another's company.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she turned to Sesshoumaru, who stopped walking and turned to her.  
  
"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stared down at Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked up at him as her eyes began to show something Sesshoumaru couldn't figure out.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered again.  
  
Sesshoumaru, still looking down at Kagome with confused eyes and wonder.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Kagome began to look around as her eyes darted back and forth.  
  
Kagome saw someone holding something that looked like a gun as Kagome saw it aimed at Sesshoumaru, who was busy trying not to get pushed away by the running people.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Before Kagome could think Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru out of the way with her weight, in result, instead of Sesshoumaru being shot, Kagome took the shot.  
  
Kagome let out a pained groan as she fell to the hard cold pavement.  
  
Kagome began to pant as she touched her right shoulder.  
  
Kagome let out a cry of pain when she heard someone call her name.  
  
Kagome slowly began to see things around her blur and her surrounding sound start to fade away as she closed her eyes and was enveloped into darkness.  
  
***  
  
Kagome groggily opened her eyes slowly as she looked around, 'This isn't my room.' Kagome thought as she began to sit up, but was only given a huge pain on her shoulder as she fell back onto the bed.  
  
Kagome saw tubes coming out of her as Kagome panicked and pulled them off. |[I was in the hospital once when I was pushed down the stairs of a building and I think I was knocked unconscious or something, but when I woke up there were tubes everywhere, so I panicked and pulled them all of, earning a angry nurse telling me to not take them off ^_^' hehe.]|  
  
Kagome let out another groan of pain as she tried to stop it, but it was killing her.  
  
'Why does it hurt so much?' Kagome thought.  
  
'Because you were never shot in your life?'  
  
Kagome groaned, 'Goddesses?'  
  
'Yup.'  
  
Kagome closed her eyes shut as she sighed, 'When will the pain go away?'  
  
'Which pain? Love or physical?'  
  
Kagome let out a whimper as she held onto her shoulders tightly.  
  
'Don't do that, you'll cause the wound to reopen.'  
  
Kagome lay there, 'Why did I do that?'  
  
"So what?'  
  
'Jump in the way and get shot?'  
  
'because you care for him.'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'YES!'  
  
Kagome sighed as she opened her eyes, 'the only thought went through my head was not to have him hurt, to protect him.'  
  
'See, you care for him.'  
  
'I do?'  
  
'yes.'  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat as she slowly sat up and groaned.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
Kagome didn't hear any voices, so she assumed she was alone as she looked around the room and saw someone come in.  
  
"K-Kagome, you're awake."  
  
Kagome looked at the figure, "Sess?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded as he sat on the chair next to the bed and stared at Kagome.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why did you jump in the way? I should've received the hit."  
  
"I couldn't let you get shot."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"B-B-B-Because." Kagome blushed, "W-We're friends."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru and smiled, "I don't want to lose anyone anymore." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat in silence the whole day not talking much at all.  
  
"When are we going to talk?" Kagome asked around midnight.  
  
"Whenever you want to."  
  
Kagome punched Sesshoumaru on the arm with her strength as she smirked and laid down.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes slowly as she took in a deep breath, "I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Goodnight." Kagome replied as she fell into a dark world.  
  
"Thanks." Sesshoumaru whispered, "For being there."  
  
**  
  
A/N: OH NO! SHE WAS SHOT! oooooooooOOOOOoooo anywho, please review!  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V 


	10. Episode 10: Miss Me?

A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long, one reason was that my computer had a virus and the second I went to the hospital to get my arm checked because I fell from my brother's bunk bed and i had to have a cast, so I couldn=t type even when I finally got the virus rid of, well, now im better, and here's the next episode.  
  
EPISODE 10: MISS ME?  
  
Kagome woke up as bright light filtered into her room.  
  
AArg.@ Kagome groaned as she blocked the light with her arm.  
  
AI see you=re finally awake.@  
  
AAw shit.@ Kagome groaned.  
  
ADon=t you miss me?@  
  
ANo, I don=t miss you.@ Kagome said as she smiled at Sesshoumaru. AYou=ve been here all night?@  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
AThanks.@ Kagome whispered as she sat up, ignoring the tubes as she pulled them off, AWant to get me out of here?@ Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, AIt=d be an honor.@  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over and picked Kagome up as he opened her window and he jumped out.  
  
*  
  
Sesshoumaru glided through the sky as he made it to his house and placed Kagome on her feet slowly.  
  
AThanks.@ Kagome whispered as she looked around, AHuh?@  
  
AThis is my house.@ Sesshoumaru said as he watched Kagome scan the area.  
  
AWow.@ Kagome said as she saw a bunch of flowers and a guy with long silver hair. AWho=s that?@ Kagome asked pointing to the guy.  
  
AThat=s my little brother, Inuyasha.@ Sesshoumaru said as he saw Inuyasha turn around.  
  
Kagome waved at Inuyasha as his eyes went wide.  
  
AKIKYO?@ He asked.  
  
Kagome was confused, AWhat?@  
  
AHe thinks you=re his ex girlfriend.@ Sesshoumaru muttered.  
  
AKikyo, w-what are you doing here?@ Inuyasha asked as he ran up to Kagome and grabbed her into a hug.  
  
Kagome began to wave her arms, AW-What? I=m not Kikyo.@ Kagome cried.  
  
AKikyo, you got a new haircut?@  
  
Kagome pushed Inuyasha away as she dusted herself off.  
  
AAnd you got stronger.@ Inuyasha muttered.  
  
AI=m not Kikyo, my name=s Kagome, KA-GO-ME!@  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled in the background as he watched Kagome yell at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed Kagome as he backed away and walked back to his front steps and sat down glaring at Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, AYour brother=s strange.@  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded as he walked pass Kagome, motioning her to follow as they entered his house.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked up a couple of stairs as Sesshoumaru opened a door for Kagome.  
  
Kagome walked in slowly as she took tiny steps, a bit unsure of what was in the room.  
  
Kagome sat a bed and a desk with a laptop and a computer with a printer and scanner and a couple of CDs.  
  
ASo, this is your room?@ Kagome asked Sesshoumaru as he nodded.  
  
AIts big.@ Kagome said as she noticed some paintings when she felt a sudden chill from looking at it  
  
There was a silence when Sesshoumaru suddenly saw something fall out of Kagome=s pocket.  
  
AKagome, you dropped your wallet.@ Sesshoumaru said as he picked it up and a picture fell out.  
  
AOh.@ Kagome said as she saw the picture fall out as Sesshoumaru picked it up and looked at it.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the picture, it was a picture of Kagome and a guy with straight long silver hair.  
  
AWho=s this?@ Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome reached out and grabbed the picture away and her wallet.  
  
AIts....... my dead boyfriend.@ Kagome whispered as she stared at the picture, she was so happy back then.  
  
AOh.........@ Sesshoumaru whispered, he never acted like this before, AYou look so happy.@  
  
AI use to look like that whenever I was around him, he made me happy......... until he was killed.@ Kagome whispered, AHe was the best thing that happened to me........ after my parents died, he was the only person who stayed by my side........ he loved me........ and...... now he=s gone.@ Kagome whispered as she placed the picture back into her wallet.  
  
ADo you still love him?@  
  
AI think about him almost every night........ but now...... I=m starting to forget how he looks like....... the pictures I have remind me of him........ and how he looks and how happy we were.@  
  
AI see.@  
  
Kagome nodded as she looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled, ASo, what are we doing here?@  
  
ANothing, just hang out.@ Sesshoumaru said as he sat down on the bed.  
  
AYou know........ this sounds boring unless we talk.@ Kagome laughed.  
  
AWell, I happen to be a very boring person.@ Sesshoumaru said smirking.  
  
AOh, living the dangerous life fighting Naraku is boring.@ Kagome laughed.  
  
*  
  
A/N: I know this is a bit short, but my hand is soar...... please deal with this, REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V 


End file.
